


Humans Tend to Become Bold or Irrational In The Last Moments Before Their Execution

by pec



Series: be forever yorozuya drabbles [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what i think actually happened before gengai, katsura, and kondo were brought on to the execution site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Tend to Become Bold or Irrational In The Last Moments Before Their Execution

They were brought into an isolated room with nothing but three chairs in it and a small barred window through the door. The walls were gray and the floor was tiled. The bulb hanging from the ceiling was small and flickering. 

Katsura was seated next to Kondo, both of their hands tied behind their backs. Their shoulders brushed but neither cared to move away. They stared vacantly at the opposite wall. They were to wait in this room before being taken to the execution site. Gengai was supposed to be with them too, but from what they overheard from the jailers, they were having a hard time retrieving him from his cell.

“So, it's finally here,” Kondo spoke to fill the silence. “The day of our execution.” 

“So it seems,” said Katsura, sighing deeply. He shifted closer to Kondo, leaning his weight on him. 

They had spent the last few months in adjacent cells, getting civil and familiar with one another. They would often talk about the old times, before everything changed, about how they wasted time in their game of running and chasing - ignorant to how meaningless this act of protecting and plotting against this nation would soon become. They would talk about fears and regrets. They would also commend each other; Kondo on Katsura's relentless conviction and Katsura's on Kondo's durable leadership. And most regularly, they would discuss goals and dreams because that was one of the few ways they could stay sane. Neither would admit it, but each was a source of comfort and hope to the other in that cold isolated place. 

“You know what, Kondo?” said Katsura, voice laced with amusement and sadness. “I never would have thought we'd go to our ends together, but I'm really glad it's you with me in my final moments.”

Kondo faced Katsura. Something akin to longing stirred in his chest as Kondo stared at Katsura's gently smiling face, half hidden by the bandages, and he decided he was not going to add another missed opportunity to his already brimming collection of regrets. He was going to fight back against these wretched circumstances in any way possible. He struggled fruitlessly against the ropes around his wrists as he leaned forward. When Katsura turned to look at him, he closed the short distance between them and kissed him.

He expected to be shoved back when the kiss broke but the shove never came. Instead, Katsura lunged forward and seated himself on Kondo's lap, reclaiming his lips. Butterflies exploded in his stomach and his breath fluctuated, he closed his eyes and kissed back. 

They desperately assaulted any surface of skin they could reach; mouth, neck, jaw, earlobe. With hands tied away, they had to rely on words to maneuver each other. “Shift your hips” so Katsura could grind down on just the right spot. “Lift your chin” so Kondo could kiss the exposed throat. Kondo kissed his way down from the throat and as he reached his chest, he tried to undo the folding of the shirt by tugging the fabric out with his teeth. He laid open-mouthed kisses across the heaving chest as Zura threw his head back and groaned. When Kondo resumed bucking his hips, it threw Katsura off-balance and almost unseated him from Kondo's lap. 

Quietly snorting, Katsura quickly righted himself and placed his head on Kondo's shoulder, which was trembling with unrestrained laughter. 

“My bad, Zura,” he said, burying his grinning lips in Katsura's hair. 

Katsura lifted his head and peered into Kondo's eyes. “You called me Zura.”

“Yes. I've always wanted to.”

“And I've always wanted to call you Gorilla.” 

Katsura looked at the closed door as he tried to catch his breath. Then he looked sharply at Kondo.

“If we somehow make it out of here alive, you better not forget about this.”

“Not a chance.” 

Kondo returned Katsura's challenging smile. They pressed their foreheads together and stayed that way until they heard the jailers approaching. Apparently, they had finally found Gengai. 

Katsura got to his feet, eyes glued to Kondo's lap.

“You taking that with you?” asked Katsura, pointing with his chin at the bulge in Kondo's pants. 

“Don't have any choice, do I?” 

~*~

At the execution site, Kondo heard an unfamiliar voice shouting something about satisfaction. 

_Ah, satisfaction,_ thought Kondo, doing his best not to stare longingly at the long-haired man beside him. _I could do with some satisfaction right now._

So he took a brush in his mouth and wrote down what was on his mind.

 _I'm turned on._

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed the soul :3 
> 
> hopefully, i will be posting more bfy drabbles.


End file.
